


Wooyoung's Surprise Party

by Jukk



Series: Ice Cream Machine Broke... Again [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Birthday Presents, Crack Treated Seriously, Crying Min Yoongi | Suga, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, I swear, It's related to my main fic but I guess it could be read separately?, Light Angst, M/M, Or more like Birthday Jimin, Protective Park Jimin (BTS), Song Mingi is Whipped, Surprise Party, Tags Are Hard, Underage Drinking, Yeosang is the only sane person here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jukk/pseuds/Jukk
Summary: ...So what exactly happened at the party?
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Ice Cream Machine Broke... Again [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664812
Kudos: 25





	Wooyoung's Surprise Party

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, welcome, everyone!
> 
> This is kinda experimental because I have no idea how series work... but it's a sorta spin-off to 'Ice Cream Machine Broke... Again"  
> You don't need to read this to know what's happening in the main storyline and you should be able to read this fic without reading anything earlier (no promises tho, my beta is sick)
> 
> I'm dedicating this one to my lovely beta<3 I know you're sick of me and my fics (literally lol)

"Hyung, what's wrong?" 

Yoongi wasn't talkative on a daily basis, but now when they were a few minutes away from Yeonjun's house, he was even more quiet than usual. If Jimin wasn't paying attention to his every step, he would've forgotten Yoongi was with him.

He hasn't answered, probably thinking whether his short explanation would be enough.

"You can tell me."

Yoongi sighed. "I want to look cool in front of your cousin," he was looking down.

That answer was more than enough, and Jimin has done everything in his might not to laugh out loud. Because seriously, Yoongi was the coolest person he has ever known and he doesn't even know him that well.

The lack of reaction hadn't gone unnoticed by Yoongi, who turned to look at Jimin and immediately frowned. "You think this is funny?" Jimin was nodding his head. "Oh I see, you're laughing at you poor hyung," he tried to keep a straight face, but when Jimin started laughing his mouth twitched a little, forming a barely noticeable smile.

And of course, Park Jimin had to notice it anyway. "You aren't sneaky with that big smile."

"It's not big." The smile grew on bigger.

"Have you seen yourself? Wow," he shielded himself with his hands. "Stop it, you're blinding me!"

It was stupid and Jimin perfectly knew he was making a fool of himself. But as he felt a pain on his right arm and saw Yoongi retrieving his fist, smiling, he didn't care as much.

"Honestly though," Jimin started just as they were nearing the front door. "You don't need to worry, you're awesome." He pressed the doorbell. "Also, I picked your entire outfit and chose your hair colour, you're pretty safe in my opinion," he added.

"That last comment was more convincing."

The door opened, but to Jimin's surprise, it wasn't Yeonjun who've greeted them. To be honest, if Jimin wasn't so sure he was at the correct place, he would've thought he rang at the wrong doorstep.

The first thing that had caught Jimin's eyes was the  _ intense _ makeup of the boy. A lot of pink. His hair was also pink. His clothes? Pink.

"I lost a dare." Was what they've heard from him for the first time. "I'm Kang Yeosang."

"It… suits you." Jimin gave him a polite smile. "Sorry, but where is Yeonjun?"

Yeosang bowed and let them inside. They complied without asking any questions, and thank God because Jimin was 100% sure the boy couldn't have possibly explained to them what was going on at the Choi household.

Someone was crouching under the table with their back turned to them, their posture trembling and unstable.

Someone else was shouting from the kitchen,  _ another _ was running around the house dressed even more wildly than Yeosang, and from the midst of it all, the only person Jimin recognized - Soobin - came down the stairs with a whole burned loaf of bread.

"What the fuck," breathed out Yoongi, and Jimin couldn't have agreed more.

"Jimin hyung!" Yeonjun was at his side instantly, embracing him in a hug. "Is that your new boyfriend?"

Ignoring his burning cheeks Jimin answered, "Not yet."

"I'm right next to you Jiminie."

Soobin announced his presence with a coo. "He calls you Jiminie!"

Yoongi tugged at Jimin's sleeve. "I'm not sure I can do this. We've been here for two minutes and I can already tell I'll have nightmares for another three years." His voice did not waver, but Jimin could tell it by his eyes, Yoongi was anxious.

It's bad enough Jungkook has to bare through the anxiety-filled day with his parents, Yoongi shouldn't have to go through anything even close to that.

"Okay, that's it brats!" Yelled Jimin and came into the full view of the living room. He looked down under the table and snorted when he saw that the crouching boy was desperately trying to hide several bottles of alcohol. "Oh my God, we aren't that stiff, come on," he motioned for the boy to come out with his treasure.

"Jongho! You spilled it!"

"You told me to get rid of it!"

"Has anyone seen Beomgyu?"

"We're doomed, this is the worst surprise ever."

Jimin desperately needed to drink, but he saw that look on Yeonjun's face, the one begging him to help, to save this party from being a disaster. And so Jimin will do anything in his might to help his little cousin.

"Shut up gremlins! Hyung," he pointed at the kitchen without sparing a glance at him. "Go and check why the fuck are they so loud in there. If anyone is threatening to kill, just go along with it." Yoongi nodded and departed from the room. "As to you bunch," he placed his hands on hips, a huff escaping his lips. "You're going to listen to your hyungs, and wait with destroying things after I've got drunk, are we clear?"

The group vigorously nodded their heads, the one supposedly called Jongho adding, "Woah, Jimin hyung really  _ is _ cool."

Thankfully they still had a lot of time before birthday boys arrival, so Jimin had not wasted any more time for the kids' stupid squabbles. They cleaned the living room and moved to the more run-down part of the house that was going to be renovated. It was actually Soobin's idea, for which Jimin was very grateful for.

The table was stuffed with alcohol, music was set to some pretty decent songs, the lights were dimmed and most importantly, there was an assigned room for the wasted. 

Everything was going smoothly.

Then, the doorbell rang. It could be either the pizza man or the birthday boy. Judging by the screams behind the door, Jimin was pretty sure it was the second option.

Yeonjun opened the door, listening to the argument as it didn't end with him being present.

"You're impossible, truly impossible!"

"It's not my fault they make such crappy shirts!"

"But how can you tear a shirt just by stretching?!"

Yeonjun cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the two boys. "San, can you explain why are you currently wearing half of a shirt?" He said calmly.

"You said I had to think of something to make Wooyoung come here." San looked at him with his eyebrows raised.

"Yes, like, you know 'Oh I forgot something we need to go blah blah', not… this." He sighed while pointing at whatever San was wearing right now.

"Uh, excuse me?" Chimed in Wooyoung. He was holding the other half of San's shirt. "So it was a ploy?"

"I mean, I  _ did  _ rip it by accident. I unstitched only a little." San crossed his arms across his torso and closed his eyes. "Sooo," he opened one of them to look at Yeonjun. "Do you have a spare shirt?"

Wooyoung walked up to the host, "If you give him another one I'll go home."

"You heard the birthday boy," Yeonjun grinned. "You better find something to cover yourself if you want to make a good first impression."

"Impression on whom?" Asked Wooyoung, while going inside the corridor. He gasped when he saw everyone stuffed on the stairs.

"Surprise!" Squealed San and threw himself on Wooyoung's back. Everyone started cheering and screaming, multiple words of congratulations and happy birthdays filling the room.

Yeonjun obstructed Wooyoung's view of the group. "Before we continue, I'll give you my first present." 

"You know you didn't need to, but as it's too late anyway, you can wait and I'll unpack it with the rest?" Wooyoung was stumbling with his words here and there, happiness slowing down his processing a little.

"It can't wait. Happy birthday Wooyoung," he whispered and turned to the group. "Hyung come here!"

Jimin was confused. Why does he need to come down? He was supposed to help and all, but he hadn't thought he would need to participate more than that.

He stood next to Wooyoung, noticing that the boy wasn't that shorter than himself. Jimin smiled anyway because it was a birthday party and he wouldn't ruin the mood with his pettiness.

Wooyoung was silent for a minute, his eyes bulged out so much Jimin was scared they were going to pop out from his eye sockets. He looked between Yeonjun, Jimin and the rest of the group. "Wh- How? Wha- It's… Oh God, it's him!"

"Rude," mumbled Jimin more to himself, but Wooyoung heard him anyway.

"I'm so sorry!" He tried to bow, but with San still glued to his back he almost fell face down. Fortunately, Jimin was there to catch him.

"I'm Park Jimin, Yeonjun's cousin."

"I know!" He frowned and threw San off his shoulders. He turned to him again, awestruck. "I'm such a huge fan, Park Jimin-nim!"

Jimin could swear he's heard Yoongi snicker somewhere in-between the teenagers.

"I'm glad I have a fan, but please," he put his hand on Wooyoung's shoulder. "I'm your hyung tonight."

The boy took a deep breath. "Oh my God, it's a dream come true. That's it!" He turned his attention to the group. "Yeonjun's had the best present! Everyone can go home now!"

Everyone groaned. Was this some sort of competition? Jimin had no idea. 

Nevertheless, the party had started successfully. Turns out Jimin was asked for help only to meet Wooyoung - his biggest fan. It was flattering, really, but he couldn't grasp  _ why _ he had a fan. He wasn't even that well-known around the campus. Or he indeed was, but  _ not _ because of his amazing, scholar achievements.

And even though no-one would tell him what's the reason Wooyoung treats Jimin like a celebrity, they bonded quite well. He was a snarky and cute kid, the right amount of everything mixed inside the almost-same-height body of his. And that's exactly why when they asked him to a drinking challenge, he didn't deny.

"Yoongi!" Called out Jimin. "Come and drink with us!"

Yoongi was in the middle of a conversation with Yeosang and someone with short blue hair, probably the one who was screaming in the kitchen, as Jimin hadn't seen him before. Much to his relief, Yoongi left them with his half-finished drink and came to Jimin.

"I'm not cut out for this sort of thing," said Yoongi and sat next to Jimin. "I can only have two more shots."

"Don't be such a party pooper." One of the boys handed him a new glass filled to the brim with some alcohol mix. "Chill, it's more orange juice than vodka, you'll be fine."

Jimin arched up his eyebrow. He didn't know Yoongi was a lightweight. It didn't bother him at all, just another little thing he stored in his memory. He gulped his shot in one go, noticing that everyone had followed suit. "So it's a competition then, huh?" He smirked and poured himself another one.

It was honestly surprising how good the kids were at this thing. Yoongi sipped a bit from his glass, but otherwise, he was intently observing.

"Jimin hyung!" Wooyoung was pushing some weird brown drink in his hands. "Drink this!"

Jimin frowned. "You want to poison me? What is this?"

"I would never poison my idol, at least not on accident."

There was something not quite right about Wooyoung's statement, but the five shots in Jimin's system had already started to work their magic, leaving his brain a little behind his actions. 

He tasted a bit, just in case. "Oh shit," his eyes widened with surprise. "It tastes like Monte!"

Yoongi narrowed his eyes at them, feeling a weird twinge of pain in his chest. Acting solely on his instincts, he threw himself in-between the boys and grabbed Wooyoung's glass. "That's it, kids, hyung's now gonna show you how to drink like a real adult."

He couldn't exactly name the thing which made him act like an irresponsible idiot, but when he finally grasped the foreign concept, he was already drunk and Jimin with San were singing their lungs out on the coffee table. 

They sang along with a random American singer on the radio, their English butchered to the limit, and yet, Yoongi couldn't look away. He didn't know Jimin could sing so well, maybe he would be willing to help him with his songs?  _ No, that would be dumb _ , he thought to himself. 

Maybe another drink will get rid of these thoughts.

The party migrated to one of the run-down bathrooms. Yeonjun assured them they could trash the place and no-one would notice and thank God they wouldn't because Yunho and Soobin took it upon themselves to drench everyone in water.

Yoongi never would've believed it how fun it was to just splash water everywhere. He and Jimin were dancing in the bathtub, cheers from the others only encouraging them to further act like children.

After a while, he retreated to furious looking Yeosang standing in the corner. He was soaked to the core with his damp hair poking into his eyes every three seconds.

"Hyung," he greeted and went back to writing something on his phone.

"What are you doing?" Yoongi looked over the younger's shoulder and noticed that the thing Yeosang was so passionately writing was a report.

"I'm recording everything that's happening this night." He sent a glare to approaching San, who immediately ran away. "I'm so wasted I'm sure I won't remember a thing tomorrow." He showed his work to Yoongi.

It was… fine, given the fact that Yeosang was pretty drunk. He couldn't decipher some of the words, but in general, he supposed it was possible to read this without getting a migraine.

Although it was mostly Yeosang's rant, one bit interested Yoongi enough to take the phone and read further.

_ Wooyoung glued to Jimin like cat fe sup one and now hess lojing for morr. (Remmeber to make dun of it later. Lots of lauggjs)) _

_ San jeplpus looool idk bout what jimin totaly into yoonfi (jus kiss him already u dumbas _

_ Bortday boy dissaperad woth san somwhetr  _

_ Probrbsl makin oit in the closet _

_ Yes they were _

_ Ew _

_ Mingi went to sleep _

_ Borinf _

_ Jongjo drank too miich, im checkinc up on hikm every 15 minuted _

_ Jimin was tellin seonghwa aboit hsi crush i think thedye up to sometjiin _

Yoongi returned the phone, "Where's Seonghwa?"

Yeosang squinted, quietly observing the fighting boys for a bit before nodding his head to the door. "He went to wake up Mingi. He'll put Yunho in place."

Alright, Yoongi has no idea where this Mingi could sleep, but the house wasn't  _ that _ big, surely he'll find him eventually.

He didn't.

He did find Hongjoong though, and after a brief conversation, they found themselves on the kitchen's floor, composing songs that Yoongi was sure would turn out to be complete garbage.

It was relaxing, sitting and creating with a person that wasn't screaming at any given moment. (Probably because Hongjoong was sober at the time).

Then, he felt something he was scared of since the beginning of the evening.

Sadness.

Adrenaline already wore off, and the mental effort of composing left him defenceless to his alcoholic reaction.

He was  _ so _ **__ ** _ sad. _

A brief memory of Namjoon's warning flashed through his head. It was too late to ponder anyway, might as well find a good, dark corner to cry in.

He excused himself and came back to the living room, where he noticed Seonghwa dragging unconscious Mingi on the floor.

He had so many questions, but he decided to sit on the sofa instead.

The suffocating silence was cut off with piercing screaming. It continued, and sooner than later Yoongi saw those four troublemakers running through the living room up to the stairs, followed by sprinting Mingi and exhausted Seonghwa. 

"Yunho, I'm warning you! If you don't come back this instant I'll strangle you!" Mingi didn't look like he was sleeping at all. His eyes were fueled by fury, his posture aggressive and the intense red hair was only adding to the overall look. "You don't disturb my well-earned sleep!"

Yoongi could relate.

Surprisingly, Yunho dragged himself down the stairs with his shoulders sagged and Soobin following close behind. San and Wooyoung were nowhere to be seen, but remembering what Yoongi has read earlier, he really didn't want to find them.

What came next could be described as a public execution. Jimin walked in just as the whole thing was starting, telling them than Yeonjun stayed to finish drying the floor. It was unnerving how both Hongjoong and Seonghwa were watching in cold blood as Mingi pinned Yunho to the floor with his foot, asking him for last words.

"Please tell my boyfriend I loved him," Yunho whisper spread through the now silent room. Yoongi saw Yeosang snort in the entrance to the kitchen. When did he get there?

"Your boyfriend was dead the moment you woke him up." 

Yoongi was sure Yunho was going to die tonight. Everything was happening in slow motion; how Mingi lowered himself like a predator getting ready to jump at his prey, how Yunho tried to shield his face.

And how Mingi started tickling him anywhere he could put his hands on.

Now, that was pretty anti-climatic.

Yunho's desperate laughter filled the room, followed by the others immediately. He begged for Mingi to stop, but the latter was unyielding.

So he was going to kill him with a creative way of suffocation.

Damn that Mingi was a scary guy.

But alas, there was another surprise in store for him, because the second Yunho started hyperventilating, Mingi scooped him off the floor and embraced him in his arms. "You're the worst boyfriend ever, but I still love you, you dumb baby."

"I'll-" Yunho took a deep breath. "Never wa-" he interrupted himself with another inhale. "-ke you up again."

"Good," said Mingi and kissed his forehead.

That weird love quarrel, if he even could call it that, distracted Yoongi from his thoughts, if only for a little while.

But Jimin noticed something was off, because of course he did, and now his flushed cheeks and nose were invading Yoongi's field of vision. "Hey hyung, how are you?"

Yoongi brought his knees to his chest, staring blankly at his friend, "Fine." He was aware Jimin hadn't bought his bullshit at all, but he was too drunk to care. He sighed and placed his forehead on top of his knees. "Just a bit sad."

He felt a weight settling down on his left shoulder with a warm breath huffing at his neck. "I don't like you being sad," mumbled Jimin. "You should smile as you did earlier. You look pretty." He snuggled his hot cheek in the crook of Yoongi's neck.

And Yoongi let him. It was nice, Jimin liking him so much, even if he still had his doubts about that. Friends sure, he could have that, but anything more than that was a surreal concept.

Tears welled in his eyes. Stupid jealousy, stupid drinking. What would he even be jealous about? Wooyoung was a kid, and apparently, he was too far gone with crazy San. 

"Hyung." Jimin's voice was serious enough to pull him back from his thoughts. "Look at me."

He turned his head up and met Jimin's a little unfocused gaze.

He must have already been crying because Jimin's resolve crumbled to bits the moment he saw his face. "Oh Sugar Plum," he cupped Yoongi's cheeks and swiped his tears away with his thumbs. "Why are you crying?" 

The silence was a good enough answer for him for which Yoongi was very grateful. He didn't trust his voice now.

"Do you want a hug?" It was a request not a question, it was obvious by Jimin's touch-starved gaze. Even now he was considering if Yoongi was fine with his every action, not taking his own wants into consideration. He knew Jimin was touchy and emotional. He knew Jimin likes to hold hands and snuggle in coffee booths, while his bitter drink is getting cold. And while Yoongi keeps on calling him 'Jiminie' he still doesn't expect him to do anything more. 

So he nodded his head because Jimin deserves to be happy too.

Only now that Jimin threw himself into Yoongi's lap, he noticed Seonghwa giving them a knowing look. He stood up and disappeared around the corner.

That could wait. Although Jimin's grip on him was desperate and strong, Yoongi was too comfortable to move away. So he put his arms around Jimin, scolding his heart for reacting differently when the younger tightened his grip even more.

He was warm, safe and a little bit sleepy. A small thought entered his brain, that if getting depressingly drunk was going to end like this, he could do it every night.

Yoongi didn't notice he's fallen asleep until he opened his eyes to see a blanket draped over them. The room was empty of any signs of partying (except for the unconscious Soobin laying on the floor), but he could still hear music playing in another room. Something has told him that this was Seonghwa's doing, but he decided to ignore it for the time being.

He sleepily dragged his eyes down to look at Jimin sleeping soundly with his head on Yoongi's chest. Even in his sleep, he was glued to him, but surprisingly it didn't bother Yoongi at all. It could be the alcohol speaking though because the next thing he did could only be explained by not thinking straight.

His lips touched the crown of Jimin's head, leaving there a kiss that tasted like a mix of vanilla and ammonia. He felt Jimin stir in his sleep, but otherwise, he didn't budge. 

It didn't click, he didn't fall in love with Jimin, but something was different, he could tell by how hot his ears were getting, how his heart flipped inside his chest, how incredibly it made him feel right and soft.

He placed his head atop of Jimin's hair and went back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it wasn't too OOC, I'm not THAT familiar with Ateez members, but I tried my best!!
> 
> To anyone having difficulty understanding the meaning behind Yeosang's sentences:
> 
> "Wooyoung's glued to Jimin like a cat fed once, that's now looking for more. (Remember to make fun of it later, lol)"  
> "San's jealous loool, idk about what, Jimin's totally into Yoongi (Just kiss him already you dumbass)  
> "Birthday boy disappeared with San somewhere  
> Probably making out in the closet  
> Yes they were  
> Ew"  
> "Mingi went to sleep, boring"  
> "Jongho drank too much, I'm checking up on him every 15 minutes"  
> "Jimin was telling Seonghwa about his crush, I think they're up to something"


End file.
